Under My Spell
by MyGirlfriendIsTheMoon
Summary: Fuji just really wanted to get out of the rain, but then everything went downhill from there. Fuji/Tezuka and Fuji/everyone


The rain officially made Fuji's day all the more worse. The only good thing that came from being soaked in cold rain was that he could cry and no one would notice the tears streaming down his face. The reason for the tears: Tezuka. It was all that stupid emotionless boys fault. He was so oblivious to Fuji's obvious advances, and the tennis genius couldn't take it anymore.

A loud clap of thunder split through the air and Fuji squinted at the sky. It wouldn't hurt him to step into a random shop until the rain let up.

He entered the first open door he saw and stepped out of the rain. After shaking some of the water out of his hair and looked around the shop.

It was the "magic" shop that had just opened last month. The boy had been curious as to what exactly was sold, but hadn't had time to browse after school. Now he examined the shelves full of tarot cards and odd looking herbs.

"You looking for a spell?"

He spun to see a small teen girl with inky black hair and numerous earrings sitting on the counter. She jumped off the counter lightly with a mischievous grin.

Fuji shook his head saying, "I don't know anything about this stuff. I was just getting out of the rain"

She pouted and leaned against the counter with a bored sigh. "No one comes in here for a good reason. What if I offered to cast a spell for you free of charge?"

The boy bit back a laugh to avoid offending her seemingly serious question. "I would know what to, um..."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Come on, the worst that could happen is that it wouldn't work and then you wouldn't have lost anything. Maybe I could cast a spell on the person that made you cry"

Fuji bent his head blushing in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, it's a love spell that you want", chirped the girl as she raced around the counter, "I can help with that"

Fuji wanted to protest, but the strange girl seemed intent on casting the spell, so he just walked over to the counter and watched as she pulled out an old leather bound book.

She flipped through until she found whatever she was looking for. "Take my hand", she extended a callused hand, "And think of the person that you want"

Fuji smiled and took her hand thinking of Tezuka. It wasn't hard to focus on him as she began chanting. He tuned out the odd language and though about how Tezuka's glasses flashed when he truly focused on a game or how his eyes would sometimes sparkle even though he refused to smile. Fuji pictured what it would be like if they were ever to actually date. He wondered if the team would accept, or if they all be disgusted. Most likely they'd all be fine, but the worry did stick in the back of his mind as he turned back to thinking about Tezuka.

Without warning, the girl stopped chanting and let go of his hand. She gave him a look of curiosity. "Did you feel anything?"

Fuji felt bad but answered with an honest "No". She looked sad but then perked up again. "Oh, I guess I'll just have to practice some more. A spell like that is really high level anyway."

The tennis player looked outside and was relieved to see that the rain had stopped. The black haired girl was turning from vaguely amusing to a little too crazy and he needed an excuse to get out. She didn't question as he left without saying goodbye because she immediately became engrossed in the leather book.

As Fuji stepped outside, he looked up to see a bright, full rainbow arching across the sky and thought, _Maybe I shouldn't give up hope after all._

...

The next day Fuji nose was running and there was a small burning in the back of his throat that always signaled a cold coming on. He dragged his way through school dreading practice, but relieved that it was Friday. By the time school was over, he was about ready to fall asleep standing up. He hadn't felt that sick in years, but pride kept him from begging Tezuka to let him just go home.

Even so, he loitered in the changing room long after changing.

Kawamura came in very late and Fuji asked him through his stuffed up nose, "Why are you late?"

Taka turned and glanced at Fuji with an odd expression that the tennis genius didn't have the energy to decipher. "Um, no reason. Did you get a haircut?"

Fuji shook his head still confused. "No, why?"

Kawamura shook his head and began changing. Fuji began to walk out to the court and then changed his mind. He turned back to ask Taka to tell Tezuka that he'd be late because he was going to get some medicine from the nurse, when he bumped right into a shirtless Kawamura. The tall, muscled boy leaned over Fuji with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I was just going to…"

Fuji's Trailed off as the other leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching. He could taste the clean peppermint smell of the power player's breath. He wanted the push his friend away, but was too intoxicated by the look of pure want in Kawamura's eyes.

Kawamura leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Fuji's. Fuji was still frozen unsure if he should respond. He'd never thought of the tall boy in that way, but he couldn't just flatly turn him down.

Taka sensing the indecision pulled away, a look of hurt filling his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should have just not said anything."

The smaller boy stopped Kawamura from running with a surprisingly firm grip. "It's not that Taka-San. I just didn't know that-"

This time it wasn't a shy gentle kiss it was a full on assault on the smaller boys soft lips. Fuji opened his mouth and let himself respond to his teammates kiss. Maybe he could settle for Taka for a little while, it wouldn't be quite to same, but it would fill the void.

As he was thinking, Kawamura lifted him up as pushed him against the wall roughly and began exploring Fuji's body bravely. Fuji responded by running his hands down Taka's muscled chest. He felt a hand slowly creeping up his own shirt when the door slammed open.

He turned to see Tezuka standing in the doorway a look of fury on his stern face. Despite the situation, Fuji wished it was a look of jealousy, but if it was it didn't show. "You're both late for practice", said Tezuka so quietly that they could barely hear him. Kawamura almost dropped Fuji as he grabbed his shirt and bolted for the door. Fuji stumbled after him trying to ignore the burning look of anger his crush was giving him. The medicine would have to wait until Tezuka was in a better mood.

When he got out to the court, followed swiftly by Tezuka, he felt more eyes on him than normal. He hoped the Kawamura hadn't already said what had happened. He hated gossip especially when it was about him. Self consciously, he touched his lips which felt warm and red like they were a beacon flashing, "I was just making out with my best friend", for everyone to see.

Before anything could be said on the subject, Tezuka ordered, "Start running"

Momo asked, "How many laps?"

The captain said in a dangerous voice, "Run until I say that you can stop"

The various team members looked at each other and all started jogging around the courts.

An hour later, they were still running and Tezuka hadn't budged. They were all covered in sweat and gasping for air, but Fuji felt worse than all of them. He vision was slowly getting darker and he could barely feel his aching feet. It was only autopilot that kept him from running in the others.

They continued running when Fuji suddenly found himself on the ground, not entirely sure of how he'd gotten there. He lay on the ground unable to get his legs to work. There were voices around and above him, but he was perfectly content to just lie there and sleep. It was odd that he'd never noticed how comfortable the tennis court was. It was kind of soft really, almost like a cloud.

He was wrenched out of his dream as a pair of strong arms lifted him to his feet. He looked around for the body attached to the arms, but everything was spinning and his legs gave way. He crashed into someone's chest as he passed out.

...

Fuji awoke in a in a strange but oddly familiar room. Being half awake and very sick, it took him awhile to identify the room. Momo's room. He'd been there many times before, but he's never actually slept in the tall boy's bed. He stood and counted to ten as his head spun again.

"So, you're awake. Good, I didn't want to have to take you to the hospital", said Momo as he entered the room.

"I'm fime", murmured the tennis genius unconvincingly before sniffling.

"You don't need to pretend", said Momo with an odd tone, "I'll take good care of you until you have to go home"

Fuji looked up cautiously, "Wha' time is it?"

"It's only five. You were only out for, like, thirty minutes". Momo jumped onto the bed sitting cross legged.

"I don't wanna ... um, what's the word, intrude", said Fuji as his vision began to swim again.

He felt a large hand pulling his back onto the bed and his head fell against Momo's broad chest. "It's not a problem at all. I can even call your parents and ask if you can stay the night if you want."

The idea was so tempting. Going home would mean getting up and the sick boy didn't feel like going anywhere. As he pondered, he felt long fingers tracing through his hair and he fell asleep within minutes.

...

When Fuji regained consciousness, he almost fell right back asleep because he felt so warm and comfortable. He let out a soft sigh and buried his face in his warm pillow... and realized that it wasn't a pillow.

He cracked one eye open and looked up at to see Momo, thankfully fast asleep. The tall boy had wrapped his long arms around Fuji sometime in the night.

Everyone knew that Momo gave the best hugs out of anyone on the team, and even asleep, Momo's embrace was warm and reassuring. So warm, that the tennis genius almost let himself fall back into the sleeping boy's embrace, but he forced himself to stay awake. He began untangling himself from his teammate, but his movement woke up Momo.

"Where you going?"

Fuji stood noting that his head was spinning less than yesterday and said stuffily, "I thould go. My parenths are gonna worry"

"It's not a problem", murmured Momo in an adorably sleepy voice, "I called your parents and they know you're over here"

Fuji shifted awkwardly unable to decide what to do. Mom's offer was tempting, but something in the tall boy's sleepy expression reminded Fuji too much of Kawamura expression the other day. He didn't know why this was happening to him now, but getting involved two of his teammates while still being in love with Tezuka was far more that he could handle.

As he thought, Momo stood up slowly and moved over to Fuji saying innocently, "You're really cute when you sleep"

The tennis genius groaned inwardly as his face heated up in response to the compliment. "Tha's really nice Momo, but—"

Again, he was cut off by a searing kiss. Momo wasn't the kisser Taka was, but he was still quite talented with his fingers as he began to pull Fuji's shirt up. The smaller boy forcefully pushed his friend away coming up with the first excuse that he could think of.

"I'm sick. I don't want 'ou ta cath anyting"

"I don't care", whispered Momo as tried to lean in for a kiss again, but Fuji stayed steady.

"Theriously. I'm too 'ick. I just need ta go 'ome and reth. Please, Momo-chan"

The tall boy sighed and agreed. As they walked back to his house, Fuji pretended to ignore Momo's large hand brushing against his fingers invitingly.

The short boy dashed into his house anxiously to avoid Momo's attempt at a goodbye kiss and stumbled up to his room without saying a word to his parents.

The second he hit his bed he fell asleep again.

...

Monday came around and Fuji came to school with a rough cough and dark circles under his eyes. Despite sleeping all weekend, he still felt tired and dizzy, but thankfully his nose was no longer running. He slept through all his classes and by the time after school practice rolled around he was seriously considering asking Tezuka if he could skip.

At least, that what he was planning to do until he saw his captain's face. Tezuka also had dark circles under his eyes and a dangerous expression that kept the entire team silent as they gathered for practice.

Fuji tried to keep from coughing as Tezuka outlined the practice games for the day. Fuji spaced out and didn't hear who he was playing. It wasn't until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder that he realized that he was playing Inui.

The data player fixed his glasses and said, "It's healthy to cough. It's a natural reflex for clearing your breathing passages of irritants"

Fuji rolled his eyes, but let out the cough he'd been holding in. Inui raised a worried eyebrow as the coughs turned into hacks.

"We don't have to play. Tezuka wouldn't want you to injury yourself for the next tournament", said Inui in an oddly caring voice that was so different from his usual bluntness.

"I think Tezuka will murder me if I say anything", said Fuji as he saw Tezuka smash his first serve into Kawamura's face. The power player stumbled backwards as blood began to drip steadily from his nose. The captain failed to show any remorse as he grabbed another ball from the ground and prepared to serve.

Before Fuji could intervene, Oishi grabbed Tezuka's arm forcefully and began telling him off. Fuji went to check on Taka, who was trying to keep blood from dripping on his uniform, and failing. Kawamura was almost in shock as he watched the blood falling onto his hand. He yelled at Tezuka, "What was that for?"

Fuji grabbed Taka's chin and turned the bloody face so he could get a clear view of the wound. The nose wasn't broken, but the blood didn't look like it was about to stop. "Are you OK?"

Kawamura nodded mutely as Fuji wiped some of the blood of his face. Pushing the smaller boy away, Kawamura walked over to Tezuka angrily. "I asked; what was that for?"

Tezuka glowered at him and said calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about, it was an accident"

Something about the way the captain said it made Fuji furious. He immediately forgot his cold and pushed his captain over saying, "That wasn't an accident. If you have a problem, than say it. You're just acting like jerk!"

Fuji turned and grabbed Kawamura's arm saying, "I'll take you to the nurse."

Eiji stepped up as well and grabbed Kawamura's other arm saying, "I'll come too"

The three walked away without even a glance back at the fallen captain.

…

After Kawamura had been dropped off at the nurse, Eiji had asked excitedly for ice cream, and they'd wandered over to the ice cream seller. The acrobatic boy was currently digging into a vanilla ice cream with child like enthusiasm as they walked through the empty park.

Fuji watched in amusement as Eiji continued eating despite the cold air whipping his hair around. The little boy seemed to notice Fuji's amusement because he looked up grinning. "Do you want some?"

The tennis genius nodded and flashed a smile back at his friend. Eiji took another bite of ice cream and moved faster than Fuji could register and their lips crashed together in a cold sticky mess.

Eiji surprised Fuji more than any of the others. The boy wasted no time in opening Fuji's mouth and slipping his ice cream coated tongue down the genius' throat. The acrobatic boy was by far the best kisser and within seconds, Fuji couldn't string two thoughts together. The swift tongue carefully mapped out the inside of his mouth and found the spots that made Fuji moan in pleasure.

The only reason that Fuji pulled away was because he had run out of air even though Eiji clearly had no such problem. He felt a drop of melted ice cream trickling down his chin, but he didn't move to wipe it off. "What was that?"

Eiji grinned and licked the ice cream droplet off Fuji's chin causing an unconscious shiver to go down the taller boy's spine. "Nothing, didn't you enjoy it?"

Fuji gaped at the innocent expression that didn't match what had just happened. Eiji's eyes sparkled sweetly as he pulled down the confused boy for another mind blowing kiss. Fuji closed his eyes and let himself be swept away in the intense kiss.

This time Fuji broke away coughing and hacking as Eiji pouted and quickly moved to his neck. The genius couldn't think through the hot mouth that was sucking and biting at every nerve on his sensitive neck.

"Eiji… Eiji, stop, please", begged the taller boy not entirely sure if he really wanted his friend to stop.

The boy bluntly ignored the request and began moved to the base of Fuji's neck and down his shoulder. Somewhere between ecstasy and amazement, Fuji had the will to push his friend away saying, "Seriously stop, we're in public, now isn't the time"

"So what is a good time? We could always go back to my place and…"

Fuji was shocked at how utterly different Eiji was acting without the innocent façade. "No, there will be no going to anyone's house. Goodbye, I'll see you around. I have to… bye"

Fuji took off with a stumbling run away from his teammate before any disagreement could be made. He immediately knew where he had to go. One person falling for him was understandable, two was bizarre and three made it impossible. He ran into the magic shop out of breath and furious.

The odd girl was sitting in the same place that she'd been last time, but this time she wasn't alone. A tall man with dark blue hair was leaning against the counter next to her and the two were in the middle of a heated debate.

The girl looked at him with the same mischievous grin that she'd had previously. "You came back? Did you figure out what you wanted?"

Fuji took a deep breath and asked as politely as he could, "What did you do?"

The man looked at the girl with alarm as she said, "You saw exactly what I did. Did it work?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I have no idea what's going on", said Fuji as he repressed another cough.

The man straightened saying, "What did you do?"

The girl looked away guiltily. "It was just a stupid love spell. I didn't do anything wrong"

"A love spell?

Fuji winced at the sudden harshness of the man's tone. The girl jumped of the counter and stumbled back towards Fuji taking a defensive stance. "It's not that big of a deal. It was in the book. That means it's not illegal, right?"

"No. A spell being in the book means that it's _possible_. There is no legal or illegal, just common sense and you don't seem to have any of that. Love spells are extremely dangerous and almost impossible to undo"

Fuji spluttered angrily. "What? You're saying that I can't get rid of it. I'm not going to survive much longer and I think Tezuka may murder someone"

"Who's Tezuka?"

The man rolled his eyes at the question. "Stop talking and start figuring out how to fix your mistake. Go, now!"

She turned and ran out of the room guiltily as the man turned to Tezuka apologetically saying, "I'll make sure that she fixes this, but I'd recommend skipping school tomorrow. It might take a whole day to uncast and even longer for all the effects to die away. Why did you let her cast the spell anyway?"

"I didn't think it would actually work", muttered the tennis player darkly.

The man had one more thing to say before the tennis player left. "One thing you should know, the spell is designed to get stronger over time. If we can't get rid of it within the next day or so you might not be able to stop anyone affected."

…

So the plan: avoid any other team members at all costs, easy enough.

Of course, the second the Fuji walked out of the shop, he ran into Oishi. Fuji immediately backed away nervously, but Oishi didn't seem like he was about to grab him and start making out on the street. In fact, Oishi was probably the most careful and shyest member of the team when it came to dating, so probably the safest to deal with.

"Are you OK? You look really pale."

Fuji looked back at the shop and lied, "I'm fine, just a little sick; that's all. In fact, I probably won't be at school tomorrow."

To make his story seem all the more convincing, Fuji forced a cough which turned into an actual rough hack.

Looking genuinely concerned, Oishi put a hand of Fuji's shoulder to steady him. The tennis genius had (very recently) developed a strong disliking for being touched, bolted before Oishi could figure out what had happened.

He arrived at his house still out of breath and coughing, only to be dragged right back of by his brother to play doubles with the other St. Rudolph players.

And of course, when Yuuta had dragged him to the court, despite the older boy coughing very pointedly, they ran into Echizen. Clearly his ingenious plan of avoiding his friends was not going to work.

When the doubles teams were decided, Echizen and Shusuke were playing Yuuta and Mizuki. The older Fuji was in serious debate about whether he should focus on beating the other pair or worry about his teammate.

"Do you want the first serve?"

Echizen looked up at the question and turned bright red muttering, "You can serve first, Fuji-senpai"

The older boy had to psychically fight back laughter. He'd never imagined that the arrogant kid would be so dorky and adorable when it came to crushes. It almost made him want to hug the youngest member of his team, but with his luck that would just end badly. Instead he just started the game and they managed to destroy the St. Rudolph pair easily. At the end of the game, Echizen gave Fuji a warm innocent hug that shocked the tennis genius more than anything in the past few days. He hugged the kid back only to have him pull away tugging the ever present baseball cap over his eyes self consciously. Fuji decided that the spell wasn't completely evil.

...

That mentality changed quickly when he came to school the next day. He'd tried to pull off sick and weak, but his brother spent so long complaining about the tennis match that somehow his parents didn't seem to believe him when he said he was too tired to go to school. So, he was stuck in the same situation he'd been in before.

This time he attempted to avoid problems by changing right after school, good half hour before the team usually met, and avoiding any unnecessary contact. This didn't work out as well as he planned because Inui also arrived early.

The data player noticed Fuji's jumpy movements and commented dryly, "Is there something wrong?"

Fuji shook his head denying that there was any problem, but the data player refused to accept that and walked over to him. "You're shoulders are too tense. If you play like that, you might cause damage to the muscles."

"I'll keep that in mind", said Fuji maintaining a safe distance from the other boy. Inui seemed to follow him step for step, not coming to close, but not backing away either.

"I could help relax your shoulder muscles before practice", offered Inui in an innocent manner.

"I'm fine. I can just relax by myself"

Fuji eyed the door, but didn't move to leave. Inui followed his gaze questioningly before asking, "Are you scared that I'm going to do something?"

"No", replied the smaller boy defiantly, "What would make you think that?"

"I would give you a more scientific explanation, but honestly everything from your body language to your word choice expresses discomfort", explained Inui simply.

After taking a deep breath, Fuji relented under the pretext of not seeming like a paranoid idiot.

He straddled on one of the benches as Inui sat behind him and began pressing his strong fingers in the smaller one's back. The relief was so instantaneous that Fuji couldn't bite back a moan of pleasure as the data player pressed his thumb into his shoulder. Inui clearly knew what he was doing because Fuji didn't even notice that he was getting closer or that the massage was slowly getting lower on his back.

The data players hand had reached Fuji's hips when they were interrupted by Kaidoh. Fuji became rather uncomfortable with the current position he was in, but Inui seemed perfectly content with the way that they were sitting so close with Fuji resting between the data player's thighs.

Kaidoh blushed and muttered, "Should I come back later?"

Fuji could just feel Inui's evil grin behind him. "Why don't you stay and join in?"

"Join in what? I don't feel particularly comfortable with whatever you're thinking right now", said Fuji nervously.

Inui ignored him and begun focusing on unzipping Fuji's team jacket. The genius slapped his hands away only to have Kaidoh straddle the bench in front of him and attempt the same move. The small boy tried to twist away, but Inui grabbed his arms gently so Kaidoh could have full access to the jacket.

Somehow the two boys managed to maneuver in sync so well that Fuji didn't even register that they were taking off his shirt until it was already on the ground.

He said in a last ditch attempt to talk sense into them, "Guys, this isn't right. I don't want..."

He trailed off as both began to attack his chest with hungry kisses. While Inui was gently kissing between his shoulder blades, Kaidoh was sucking his nipple. The double stimulation was making Fuji writhe in pleasure. Every few seconds he would manage to get out a syllable of dissent, but most of what came out of his mouth was a series of moans and whimpers.

Inui moved up and started kissing the back of Fuji's neck and Kaidoh moved off the bench and knelt on the ground for better access to Fuji's stomach.

As Inui began sucking on Fuji's ear, Kaidoh slowly slid his hands down so that they brushed the waistband on the tennis genius' sweats.

That touch brought Fuji to his senses. His eyes flew open and immediately almost yelled, "Stop!"

Kaidoh paused his exploration of the bare stomach, his lips still brushing Fuji's navel. Inui shifted and placed his hands over Kaidoh's whispering into Fuji's ear, "But this is what you wanted right? You want to be loved."

Fuji was mentally listing every curse and insult he could think of and sending them at the girl from the magic shop. Without her he wouldn't be in this mess.

"No, I don't. Please, just let me go", begged the boy as he attempted to shift away. As he did, the grip on his hips slipped even lower and he began twisting in discomfort. Kaidoh let go of his hips, but Inui didn't. The comfort of one less pair of hands was quickly forgotten as Kaidoh began to attack Fuji's belly button intensively. The usually quiet, stoic boy was sliding his tongue in and out, licking the skin slowly. Fuji twisted away began to feel real fear for the first time. Both of the other boys were much stronger than him and he was outnumbered. If they really wanted to have their way...

As several of Inui's fingers slid beneath the waistline of Fuji's pants he tried again to reason with them.

"Please, please just stop. Just stop now"

Neither of them showed any signs of listening to him. Tears starting falling down Fuji's cheeks and he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable when another voice said coldly, "He said stop"

Fuji looked up eyes wide to see Tezuka standing in the doorway. When Fuji had been caught kissing Taka the other day, he'd though that he'd seen a truly angry Tezuka. Compared to this the captain had been a little peeved. Now he looked ready to murder anything within arm's reach.

Kaidoh and Inui were both frozen in fear, rightfully so, of the captain. In an even colder and softer voice, Tezuka ordered, "You're excused from practice. Get out."

Both ran out of the room faster than humanly possible leaving the terrified Fuji looking at his terrifying captain. Tezuka walked toward him with deliberate steps. Fuji backed away so quickly that he fell off the bench and his back slammed into the lockers.

The look of anger diminished leaving the usual emotionless expression that the captain wore, but Fuji could see something else in the expression that he'd never seen before.

Before he could identify it, Tezuka dropped to one knees and wrapped his arms around Fuji pulling him close. As an automatic reaction, Fuji pushed him away nearly dissolving into tears again. He couldn't believe that he was being rescued from to spell stuck boys only to be thrown into the arms of another.

Tezuka let go and said quietly, "What's going on with you? What happened back their?"

The tennis genius looked down at the ground through a curtain of tears. "I wasn't their fault. It was the spell"

"Spell?"

Tezuka straighten his glasses in confusion and Fuji raises his eyes in sudden anger. "Yes. And I'd say that it's all your fault. If you hadn't been acting like such an oblivious idiot than I never would have gone in that place and that girl wouldn't have cast the spell and than there wouldn't be this whole stupid thing. Yeah, it's all your fault you brick headed, emotionless jerk!"

The captain looked genuinely hurt and no less confused. He hung his head, unable reciprocate Fuji's glare of anger. The tennis genius stood in an attempt at making a dramatic exit, but before taking one step, he broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

He wasn't aware of much as tears of anger, frustration, and exhaustion spilled down his face, but he knew that Tezuka led him out if the room and that the captain was holding him while he cried. Not trying anything like all the others had, but just holding him and comforting him for however long it would take.

The next day he stopped at the magic shop before school. He didn't even look at the girl, but spoke directly to the blue haired man. "Is the spell lifted?"

The man's eyes were bloodshot and underscored by dark circles, but he nodded and said, "The affects should be all gone now. I cast a spell so that that would wipe anyone affected's memory of any events that were directly caused by the spell so don't surprised if no one remembers coming on to you"

A warm wave of relief washed over Fuji. That would mean that Tezuka would forget all about Kaidoh and Inui's near... attempt and those two wouldn't have to apologize for it either.

He walked into school with a spring to his step. He'd officially gotten over his cold with almost magical speed and there wasn't going to be any awkwardness because of the spell.

He waved to Tezuka in the hallway and the captain approached him slowly. "About yesterday..."

He trailed off pushing his glasses up nervously. Fuji froze in confusion again. "You remember?"

The captain gave him a weird look and said, "It happened yesterday, did you expect to forget so easily?"

The smaller boy grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him to the nearest broom closet and proceeded to explain everything that had happened with the spell, leaving out exactly what "coming on" meant to the various team members. Tezuka listened with a raised eyebrow until the end when he asked, "Why would I have forgotten anything?"

"Because you were under the spell", explained Fuji, "You shouldn't remember anything you did for me because you were just under a spell"

The tall boy leaned forward in the dark closet and said, "Are you sure that the spells completely gone?"

Fuji nodded in the dark and opened his mouth to confirm his conviction when he felt their lips meet. Tezuka held the quiet kiss for several seconds before backing away whispering, "I was never under any spell Shususke"


End file.
